A's Legacy
by KelsiMellark
Summary: What happens if everything the girls knew about A turns out to be a lie? What if Ali comes back? What will she do if she comes back in the girls' lives? PLEASE R & R :D


A/N: Okay, so this is my first PLL fanfic so please bear with me. I'm sorry if ever it's a bit OOC. Anyways, please comment and review! This is the result of my new found love for Spoby and my still coping up heart to Toby being A. This is based more on my imagination and just used the characters tbh.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything because if I did, A would be dead a long time ago :

Spencer drove her SUV in complete silence. Beside her sat Hanna and behind seated Emily and Aria.

"Spence, are you sure we're on the right road?" Aria spoke for the first time since they got in the car.

"Oh please, we were never on the _right _road." Hanna rolled her eyes, giving emphasis on the word right. Emily checked her phone one more time.

"16 Sunset drive… Spence watch out were about to make a left around the next block." Emily called out.

"Tell me again why we agreed to this? Cause the last time I checked, we were done chasing A" Aria spat, clearly a nervous. Earlier today, the four liars got a text that A had a surprise for them and all they had to do was show up. "_I'm tired. 16 sunset drive, 7pm. Let's settle this. –A" _Of course all of them knew it sounded too good to be true but then again, this might be their chance to finally find out who the bitch is.

"No point in going back now. I don't know about you guys but I just want it to be over." Spencer voiced out… Clearly only thinking about going back to Toby's arms.

The girls sneaked in as quietly as possible, Hanna clinging to Caleb's gun which by the way almost killed him. They tried to look around for clues. Who knows what kind of godforsaken trap they're about to get themselves into this time. They all stopped dead on their tracks when they heard faint whispers from behind a slightly opened door. They all looked at each other as if saying no one actually wants to peek through the door. Emily later on gave in and peered in inside. What she saw was something she never thought she'll ever see.

"I don't understand why we have to make them come here. What if they see us?" A blonde girl whispered to another girl who turned out to be Melissa.

"Simple… I just want to crush them like they did to us. Isn't that what they deserve Courtney?" Melissa replied with fire in her eyes.

"But why do so? Aren't you already happy with Wren?" Another voice was heard which belongs to Mona.

"Sure. But I would surely love to see Little Ms. Perfect Spencer's face when she finds out Toby's part of the A team." At this moment, Emily wasn't able to control herself and before she even knew her gasp already echoed in the room. Emily tried to look confident while the other girls backed her up seeing they were already caught. The four girls opened the rest of the door who revealed Melissa, Mona, the blonde who turned to be Alison (Yes, Alison), and Wren.

"Look who decided to show up." Melissa chuckled as she saw the faces of the liars. Just around the same moment, Toby showed up.

"Melissa, I got your text and…" Toby looked white as paper. Hell he didn't look like he had any blood left in his toned body.

"What is going on?" Spencer who was still taking things in spoke.

"What's going on sis is… you girls finally found A's liar." Melissa said innocently.

"WHAT?!" All four girls said in chorus. Before they can even reply, Wren already pointed his gone towards their direction. Toby who was standing next to him tackled him until they were both rolling on the ground. Mona who was seating next to Alison dragged them both past Melissa. The four girls, who obviously were still on shock, hugged each other tighter than they ever thought they could. It happened so fast. They heard one gunshot, two… then came three.

"Toby!" Spencer cried.

"Melissa's getting away!" Alison shouted. She and Mona were now standing next to the girls with some decent space.

"Call 911! Now Mona!" Alison instructed while she started to run towards Melissa's direction. All four girls followed soon afterward. The police soon came and the next thing they knew they were all huddled along the road seating inside an ambulance.

"What happened?!" Mrs. Marin cried out desperately as she got out of the car with Caleb.

"Mom!" She ran like a little girl and hugged her as tight as possible. "Caleb! Wren… he's gone" She shifted from one's arms to another and cried everything she got.

"It's over" Alison whispered into Spencer's ear who was staring into space. "No one's going to hurt you girls anymore."

"Ali?" Mrs. Marin stared in shock. "How… what-what happened?" Alison took a deep breath then began;

"I want you to all listen to me and let me explain." They all nodded silently.

"_Everything you girls found out in the past 1-2 years are true. It's just…fuzzy. The day I came home and I said I came from Georgia, I was lying. I was with Ian. We had a thing that summer. Anyways, Duncan was the one who flew me back to Rosewood. But just to be clear, I never knew him. He… he was a friend of Vivian's—Courtney's. Courtney is my twin sister but we never really got to know each other. The day that we were born, the stupid doctors told our parents she won't be able to live because she had problems. So they gave her up. But turns out she did and someone adopted her. Anyways, she wasn't really okay… she found out that she was actually adopted and started doing harmful things. She was sent to Radley because of this. When she got better, she asked for us… for her real family. We met at Philly even before summer. I long since knew I had a twin. But when I found out she was alive, we decided to trade secrets, sometimes she would go sleep in my house for a day and I in hers. Anyway, Vivian wasn't me. It was her. She made it up so people won't get confused with us since she decided she didn't want our parents find out about her yet. Anyways, back to Melissa. Melissa found out about me and Ian. The video you girls saw… I planned that to get evidence because I knew she was out to get me. The time I was out with Ian and was picked up by Duncan, I thought it was just a mistaken identity so I played along. He was Courtney's boyfriend. What I didn't know was that they actually had a date at Hilton and Duncan missed it so Courtney decided to go to Rosewood. That's when Melissa attacked her and almost killed her. But she was able to escape but because of that, we needed to run away and so we did; we lost connection even with Ian and Duncan. But when the cops saw "Alison's body" I knew she got caught. I lost sight of her and Melissa caught her. She killed her. The next thing I knew she was looking for more allies when she found out Spencer kissed Wren. She was furious. So I decided to play as Courtney to get back in her by getting her trust. As time passed, more people got involved… Mona, Ian, Wren… Mona joined to get revenge because you guys became closer, Ian cause Melissa came clean about killing Courtney whom she thought was me, Wren because he got dumped by Spencer and wanted Mel back after Ian's death. Mel blackmailed people too, Lucas, Jenna, Garret, Noel, Caleb… the list goes on. That's why I was surprised when Toby joined…" At this point, Spencer couldn't take it anymore… Her sister was the mastermind for all her hardships and Toby was in it too?_

"_Spence, Toby only did it because he wanted to know who you were up against. Caleb was about to join too but he got shot. I was helping them. They knew the truth because Mona told them. Mona's on our side too, she didn't really know how Mel can be and she regretted joining. We both wanted to get out of that stupid team but Mel won't let us. So we helped you behind her instead. So that's it… you know the rest." Alison finished her story with tears in her eyes. "I loved Courtney so much. During that one year that we were hiding, I never felt more close to anyone then her. It hurt when I found out Ian never really loved me but it hurt more to know Courtney was killed because of some fake stupid love I had."_ With that, all the girls came closer and hugged each other.

"I sorry for keeping this from you. I'm sorry for everything I had done. I never knew you guys felt that bad towards me. I assume you feel worse now." Ali cried.

"Shh. It's over. Let's just, call it a night?"

~~~~ A week later~~~~~

Spencer was seating on Toby's bedside in Rosewood hospital with the four other girls next to her.

"Spence, you should get some rest. He might melt if you don't take your eyes off him." Hanna suggested with a slight laugh. Spencer just smiled.

"When it was Caleb, you were worse." They all laughed.

"You must really love him don't you?" Ali spoke for the first time which is very unusual since Ali almost never shut's up before.

"Of course I do… I wouldn't expect you to understand though." Spencer replied shrugging it off.

"No… I do. What I meant was… I was wrong about him before. I hated Jenna. I thought He was the same with her. Hell I didn't even know Jenna. I'm sorry." Ali replied sincerely. Spencer just gave her a reassuring smile. A moment later, Toby shifted a little.

"Spence?" He whispered, he's sea blue eyes mesmerizing than ever.

"Hey." Spencer replied.

"Uhm, you guys want to get coffee or something?" Emily excused all of them to give them privacy. Spencer watched as her friends left the room as she tried collecting her thoughts.

"I was hoping that it will be your mocha eyes that greet me when I wake up." Toby said lovingly.

"You scared me. Do you even know you didn't wake up for a week?" Spencer pouted

"Must have been quite a power nap…" Toby joked

"Toby…"

"It was a joke, Spencer."

"No, it wasn't. What were you thinking? Why would you do that? Why did you? What if you were the one in Wren's place right now?" She began to rant as tears fell from her eyes.

"Shh… I would do it again if I have to just to protect you Spencer. I did it because I love you way too much to just stand there and see you get hurt by someone who turns out to be your sister."

"She's gone. They're gone." Spencer whispered

"What do you mean?" He touched her fingers as if providing assurance.

"Mom and Dad sent her to Radley… Wren's, well you know, gone."

"Ohh… how about you? How are you holding up baby?"

"I'm better knowing I can sleep better now." Toby sighed and signaled Spencer to come closer and hug him. A moment later, the girls came back with coffee in the hands.

"Hey Spence, I got your favorite… Or at least it was your favorite." Ali handed the brunette a cup of coffee.

"Iced white mocha with a dash of cinnamon…" Toby whispered

"Exactly." Ali smiled awkwardly. The day went on, with the girls just hanging out in Toby's room. Eventually, Ali had to go home because she still had to fix some things at home; Aria had plans with Ezra along with Hanna and Caleb while Emily had a competition the next day. Spencer on the other hand, stayed and didn't leave once until he was discharged of his hospital bed.

~~~ 3 months later~~~

The girls are just so busy lately. Just last week, all of them except Ali finally finished High School. Hanna and Aria decided to go to Hollis; Emily got an offer in Pennsylvania while Spencer got into UPen as well. Ali on the other hand, decided to go and try her luck in New York to where her parents agreed.

"I'm so glad we're finally done with Rosewood High although I'm not sure I'm ready to leave." Emily spoke as the girls ate in Hanna's patio.

"Is it because of Paige?" Ali asked

"One of the things… but you know, I don't know." Emily struggled to find the words.

"It's gonna be different now. With you guys gone. It's just me and Han now." Aria said sadly.

"We're gonna visit. Promise." Ali gave the girls a reassuring smile.

"I'll miss it here also but I must admit I can't wait to start fresh." Spencer replied.

"Yeah, that's because Toby's going with you." Hanna teased her friend. After everything that happened, Ali made sure she will be able to give back to Toby after all she did. She insisted that her parents pay for all of Toby's need to finish High School as well as have at least a minor course in college. She also made sure he was going to UPen with Spencer.

"Thanks again, for that Ali…" Spencer gave Ali a pat on the back.

"No prob."

"I'll miss you guys… so much! Call back soon!" Hanna's voice was already breaking as she hugged her friends alongside Aria. Sure, they might be separating now, but they are all sure that they will always have this connection. Something that will keep them together when everything is destined to fall apart.

"I love you guys!" Aria beamed. The five girls had a group hug before finally boarding their respective rides. Aria and Hanna held on to Ezra and Caleb for support.

"I'm so happy we can finally do this." Spencer whispered into Toby's shoulder.

"I'm just happy you're here with me." Toby replied.


End file.
